1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to modular LED lighting fixtures providing a series of interconnectable and articulatable LED lighting units or modules.
2. Related Art
Various decorative and/or accent linear lighting apparatus such as rope light, luminous incandescent lighting, and festoon lighting have been in use for some time.